jean Valois
by MarleneMcKinnonBlack
Summary: advetencia AU: de la serie "Reign". y de la historia original de la vida de Maria I de Escocia año 1560 tras creer muerto al rey fancisco II, Maria Estuardo Reina de Escocia y Reina consorte de Francia y Navarra, es obligada a regresar a su tierra natal. para luego enterarse de que esta esperando un hijo.
1. Prologo

Espero guste se que quizás esta serie "Reign" no es muy conocida porque recién va por el tercer capítulo, pero si les gusta la historia de María I Stuart/Estuardo seguramente les gustara pueden leerla sin haber visto la serie es AU- habrá cambios sustanciales con respecto a la historia de vida real no se si es mucho pedir pero dejen rewis

* * *

Año 1560 tras creer muerto al rey francisco II, María Estuardo Reina de Escocia y Reina consorte de Francia y Navarra, es obligada a regresar a su tierra natal. Para luego enterarse de que esta esperando un hijo.

Años después el rey Carlos hermano de su difunto esposo, es instado por su hermano bastardo a invitarla a la corte abriéndole así nuevamente las puertas de Francia.

* * *

_Francia-1560_

_TTras varios días sin recuperación de conciencia, debido a no despertar se declara a Francis II muerto, su esposa Mary Stuart de Valois tras la coronación de Charles, el hermano pequeño de Francis, se prepara para partir en barco a su tierra natal Escocia en compañía de sus cuatro doncellas. Siendo escoltada por, el hermano bastardo del rey, Sebastian. _

Un paje abre la puerta y por un segundo ella se atrasa en la escalerilla del carruaje, observando el paisaje infinito que se cierne frente a sus ojos, parpadea a cinco veces y a la quinta una lagrima traicionera escapa de su ojo derecho ya que, solo el hecho de saber que jamás volverá a esas tierras y que Francis jamás podrá volver a estar a su lado como prometió años atrás la llena de una profunda pena en el corazón.

Daría lo que sea para que nada de lo ocurrido meses atrás aconteciera, quizás de esa forma la historia hubiera sido diferente, pudiendo ser ella todavía en aquel momento la reina de Francia.

Pero a quien quería engañar, su esposo estaba muerto ella había besado sus labios antes de que la muerte lo apartara de su lado y visto su cuerpo dormido en su lecho, aunque nadie más haya podido hacerlo. Porque ¡Oh traicionero destino! nadie pudo encontrar el cuerpo para enterrarlo, más eso no evito que una cruz se clavara en el patio trasero de la capilla del palacio y se nombrara como su sucesor a su hermano Charles ungiéndolo como el rey de Francia y Navarra.

Es así que sumida en sus pensamientos se encuentra ya en la orilla siendo abrazada por Sebastian, el único amigo que le quedaba en la corte francesa. ¡No!, su único y mejor amigo había muerto, lo había visto, había visto su cuerpo dormirse para jamás despertar. Aunque nunca lo hayan encontrado luego, el había muerto y nadie la convencería con prueba en contrario. Ahora Charles era el rey de Francia y ella, solo era Mary I la reina de Escocia, como lo había sido desde que podía recordar.

-Volverá, su majestad, tenga por seguro que lo hará.-le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Por que habría de hacerlo? no hay nada que me ate aquí.- no podía creer lo que oía, ahora no solamente Clarissa se lo decía sino que también Bash. ¿Es que tenían un complot en su contra?, solo quería estar en paz y respirar tranquila por una vez en años todavía recordaba lo que le hubiera dicho ella en sus aposentos _-Volverás, lo harás por él. _ . Ahora se preguntaba si Bash la traería de vuelta más dudaba que pudiera regresar había tantos recuerdos, tantos momentos compartidos en aquellas tierras que el simple hecho de revivirlos la convertía nuevamente en aquella pequeña niña de cinco años que insegura trece años atrás llegaba a tierras francesas y eso la aterraba aun mas porque él ya no estaría esperándola para recibirla, ni ese día ni nunca más.

-Madame Madeleine te querrá en su boda.- le dijo el sin poder acertar como había podido olvidarlo, mas no la culpaba los últimos habían sido un tormento para todos. Sobre todo para ella.

-Por supuesto, estaré encantada en cuanto se sepa la noticia por nada del mundo me perdería tan bello enlace- dijo sin dejar de pensar lo que ese acontecimiento traería aparejado, mas no podía fallarle a Madame Madeleine cuando ella misma la había acogido como una hermana ni bien hubiera ella arribado a la corte. Para luego despedirse abordando el bote que la llevaría al barco que navegaría con ella rumbo a su hogar.

"Su hogar" que raro sonaba aquello, se preguntaba si alguna vez podría llamarlo así cuando en rigor había vivido casi toda su vida fuera de él y no pudo evitar sentirse como una reina que usurpa un trono extranjero, porque después de todo para la gran mayoría de sus súbditos era una extraña a quien juraban lealtad y por la cual morían, pero una extraña al fin y al cabo.

* * *

Dos semanas después todavía seguían en viaje. El capitán del navío había tenido que tomar una ruta alterna para no correr con la desgracia de encontrarse con barcos ingleses cuando si bien iban equipados para de ser necesario presentar batalla, su mayor prioridad era llevarla sana y salva a su tierra natal.

Durante esas semanas ella no se sintió nada bien con constantes desvanecimientos, mareos, arcadas y cansancio general, si bien en un principio se lo atribuyo a la posibilidad de tener el mal del mar cuando ya ni siquiera podía levantarse de la litera de su camarote, el cansancio era constante y solo podía comer agua, pan y queso. Ella comenzó a pensar que el mal que se llevo a su esposo vendría por ella de un momento a otro y decidió entregarse a él, quizás de aquella manera podría tener finalmente un poco de la paz que tanto anhelaba en su alma.

Sin embargo su estado no paso inadvertido para sus doncellas, quienes alarmadas pidieron al capitán que un medico de abordo observara su estado de salud y aunque quiso negarse el capitán al ver lo demacrada que se encontraba y temiendo que pudiera ser víctima de alguna peste contraída en el barco, no masa opción que hacer oídos sordos a sus suplicas y mandar inmediatamente por medico para ella, quien esa misma noche se presento en su camarote y tras verificar sus salud mientras agotada reposaba en su lecho no tardo en ser atosigado a preguntas por parte de sus doncellas, a las cuales respondió diciendo:

-No encuentro nada malo en la salud de su señora, si bien es cierto que los síntomas pudieron haberse agravado por el hecho de que se encuentra en alta mar, debo felicitar a su majestad porque no encontrado ninguna complicación a alarmante en cuanto a su estado, sin duda alguna goza de muy buena salud, lo que yo recomiendo es que se hidrate y tome mucha agua dulce la mayor cantidad posible.

Fue entonces que una de las doncellas pregunto alarmada tras haber oído aquello:

-¿A que se refiere con su estado?- a lo que el médico dijo tras mirar a las damas y darse cuenta que la reina volvía en sí.

-No es nada alarmante, es mas deberíais felicitar a su majestad pues su alteza estáis esperando un hijo y si mis cálculos son correctos tenéis tres meses de embarazo, mi más sincera enhorabuena.

Realmente no podía creerlo, estaba embarazada iba a ser madre de un hijo suyo…de Francis el saberlo la llenaba de gozo y de un sentimiento inexpiable con palabras humanas pero aun así, una sombra eclipsaba su felicidad ya que el que él no se encontrara a su lado aun le hacía sentir un vacio irremplazable en lo más profundo de su ser y el saber que estaba muerto, que nunca podría estar a su lado con su hijo no hacía otra cosa que agrandarlo más si eso era posible.

Y casi sin pensarlo al tocar su vientre todavía plano, las palabras de Clarissa afloraron a su mente cual una luz en la oscuridad y antes de entregarse al sopor del sueño, tuvo la certeza de que regresaría algún día a aquellas tierras que había dejado atrás, lo haría por él, al fin y al cabo el era un hijo de Francia, solo esperaba poder hacer frente a su pasado llegado el momento y no sucumbir a él.

Después de todo debía volver algún día al menos para preguntarle cómo había podido saber cosa semejante, cuando nadie en la corte lo sabía… ¿Cómo?

* * *

_Francia-1564_

_ Mary Stuart llega a la corte francesa, por pedido expreso de el rey charles IX y su prometida Madame Madeleine con motivo de la cercanía de sus esponsales. Para revuelo general la acompaña un niño de tres a cuatro años de edad. _

* * *

_Continuara..._


	2. 1610: Petite Mounseñor

_._

Leer escuchando la canció Empire-Alpines (copiar y pegar en otra ventana buscador de youtube)

* * *

_Francia 1610_

_ El rey reinante muere con 49 años de vida y 42 de reinado dejando el trono de Francia a un pequeño Monseñor de 9 años de edad. A su ascenso al trono asisten toda la corte, varios mandatarios y nobles extranjeros. _

De entre los presentes en la capilla ese día un hombre de cabellos rubios atraía las miradas de la corte francesa, es que luego de nueve largos años sin pisar su suelo natal el regreso del Conde de Provenza no podía pasar desapercibido y eso él lo sabía muy bien, como a su vez el hecho de que en aquel recinto más de un cortesano todavía mantenía la esperanza de que él fuera el regente de Francia hasta la mayoría de edad de aquel pequeño monseñor; que con paso reservado y una corona que le tapaba casi por completo sus ojos castaños se erguía ahora en el trono de la Casa de los Capetos. Aquel mismo que varios años atrás fuera objeto de tiernos juegos y rivalidades infantiles por parte de su hermano y él, al menos cuando ni su abuela, madre o padre lo notaban.

Sus padres, aun los recordaba muy bien como también como con 4 años disputaba con su hermano el privilegio de sentarse en el regazo de su padre cuando pasaban de vez en vez un tiempo de ocio con sus padres, siendo en cambio muchas veces su pequeña hermana quien conseguía ocupar tan codiciado lugar teniendo ellos que conformarse con permanecer junto a su madre. A aquella mujer la recordaba, simplemente por le había contado su hermano, cuando todavía él siendo simplemente un pequeño regreso a Fountenbleau, a. la corte, portando por ese entonces todavía el titulo de Duque de Anjou.

Mas sin embargo, de algo estaba seguro y era que si ella hubiera estado en la corte en aquel momento la esposa de su hermano no sería la regente y además dudaba que hubiera podido lograr alcanzar la posición de reina que en estos momentos ostentaba tan cómodamente.

En definitiva debía felicitar en algo a la madre de su cuñada, en verdad la había cultivado con buenas maneras y la facilidad increíble para siempre mantener una sonrisa, la cual sin importar que por muy hipócrita que le pareciera en algunos momentos, lograba cautivar a quien ella quisiera y que sin lugar a dudas había cautivado a Jean tiempo atrás.

Aun así le parecía demasiado osado de su parte el que pudiera mantenerla durante aquel día, en que la corte no hacía más que mirarla con desdén reservado cual mancha en el zapato que desean quitar pero no se atreven a tocar por miedo a manchar aun más el calzado. Pero que se podía esperar de una hija de esa tal Olivia D'… como se llame, realmente no quería recordar ese nombre ni mirar a su cuñada en aquel momento, ya que eso no haría otra cosa que estropear el recuerdo impoluto que desde su más tierna infancia atesoraba de su padre. A la vez que agradecía que tanto su madre como su padre se encontraran ahora mismo entre lo ángeles, para no presenciar tal vergüenza; ya que sabía que si ambos se encontraran allí no solo su madre hubiera impedido que ella fuera la esposa de su hermano sino también su padre, después de todo ellos aunque él no lo supiera hubieran tenido varias razones para actuar así; pero tal parecía que aquella verdad moriría con él en su tumba al igual que lo hizo en las de sus padres años antes.

Pero eso no impediría que esclareciera la vista de aquel pequeño monseñor reparando así la falta de no haber podido hacer lo mismo con su ya difunto hermano fue así que cuando durante la fiesta proclamación aquel niño le pidió que lo acompañara a dormir y una vez en sus aposentos, arropado en su cama le dijo:

-Tío, nos contarías a mi amiga Clarissa y a mí una historia.- a él se le presento la ocasión perfecta para hacerlo, pero al ver solamente al niño en la habitación una sensación de pánico y tristeza se apodero del rictus de su rostro, ante lo que el pequeño le pregunto angustiado:

-¿Es que he dicho algo malo, Su gracia?.

-No, Pequeño monseñor.-respondió él reprimiendo las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos a la vez que observaba el espacio de la cama donde su sobrino había posado sus ojos al hablar de su amiga.- se exactamente que historia contarles, esta es una historia, sobre nosotros los Valois, que sucedió aquí, en Fountenbleau, hace muchos años, pero para que la entiendan será mejor que empiece por el principio, o lo que para mi lo es 1564...

_Francia-1564_

_Mary Stuart llega a la corte francesa, por pedido expreso de el rey charles IX y su prometida Madame Madeleine con motivo de la cercanía de sus esponsales. Para revuelo general la acompaña un niño de tres a cuatro años de edad_

_Continuara..._

* * *

Ver tráiler del fanfic, espero les guste:(AU) Fanfic Jean Valois (Prev Trailer) (copiar y pegar en buscador de youtube )


End file.
